Scattered Ashes
by b0rn insAne
Summary: What if one of Jenna's sisters survived? And was chosen to take her place?
1. Chapter 1

The darkness is impenetrable. I cannot see the girl to my left or right. I have experienced this before. When the Gatherers first took Jenna, Kim and me.

Jenna was chosen by the Gatherers to be a wife of some rich man. Kim and I were not. We were herded to the van like cattle. Then one by one they started shooting at us dead. Fear over took me as I had pushed myself through the crowd not seeing any faces just a blur. One Gatherer grabbed at me and I fought him off like a savage dog. Then I ran. I ran to all the way to our house before realizing. I had left Kim. That haunted me forever. Out of my own fear I ran like a coward and left my little sister to die.

The doors opened and it was like a tunnel of light penetrated the darkness. We were shoved out and my legs wobbled not able to even hold up my own body weight.

We were arranged in my line and it was mostly silent except for the occasional hiccup or sob interrupting the quiet atmosphere. Men in long gray coats walk up and down the line searching for suitable wives among the "contestants".

One grabs my chin forcing me to look straight into his ugly black bottomless eyes and he grinned. His grin was like the mouth of hell dark and able to cause painful death with one word 'Yes or No'.

He nods, satisfied, and continues walking down the line. The girls are all taken until I'm the only one still standing in place.

The man that grinned at me took me at the am to a limousine. He pushes me inside and I am engulfed by the smell of after shave and something I cant identify. I can hear a shot as his closes the door.

All I know before I black out is that that shot it's the first of dozens more to come.


	2. Blood, Strange girl and Dead Sister

I wake up to a brilliant light shining onto me. I'm lying on a soft plush mattress and velvet blankets are wrapped around me like a cocoon. I stretch my toes expecting to find air. But instead –to my surprise- I could still feel the fluffiness of the mattress.

How in the world? My bed isn't this big! I stretched out my arms just to make sure. Yep. This isn't my bed. My bed is full of sand, has scratchy sheets, and is so small one false move can make you topple onto the cement floor. It hurts a lot. Believe me; I'm an expert at falling onto rock hard stuff. Oops sorry letting myself get sidetracked. Anyhow what am I doing in a soft big bed? A memory flashed through my mind.

Suddenly I was wide-awake and I shoot out of my bed. I had been kidnapped! I took a tentative step forward and collapsed. I shivered before vomiting crimson red blood onto the spotless carpet. I felt a cool cloth on my forehead and heard a soothing voice. "Shhh Shhh. It's all right. You just handled the gas differently"

I looked up and saw a young girl of 12. She had sparkling blue eyes and coal black hair. A real look of concern was in her eye and I felt a need to not make her more concerned over my well being.

"You must get into bed and rest" She helped me up and supported my weight as we walked back to the bed. Even with all her support I felt drained when I reached it. I slumped into onto the bed and she tucked me in like I was a child. Then she sat in an old rocking chair and sang a short sweet lullaby to lull me to sleep. But believe me I didn't need any encouragement.

xXx

I woke up at the sound of hushed voices. I opened my eyes and saw two girls standing above me. When they realized I was awake there was a moment of silence before the red head squealed, "She is alive!" before the blonde hushed her. "Ummm ya I'm alive" I responded awkwardly. "Hello I'm Rhine," the blonde said. I studied 'Rhine' carefully. She seemed strange for some reason. Maybe it was her eyes. Or maybe it was the way she stared at me with sadness. "And I'm Cecily!" the red head piped in. " I am Morgan. Morgan Genieve Faye" I answered quietly. Rhine leaned in and analyzed me carefully. "She looks so much like Jenna," she whispered. My blood turned cold and my heart stopped. " Jenna?" I stuttered. She nodded " Jenna was one of our 'Sister Wives' She well she died a few days ago. You're her replacement" The world started to spin faster and faster until all was black.


End file.
